


Heart on fire

by Rottenfawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: Sometimes, it was way too hard for him to deal with this and no matter how often they talked, the situation didn't change.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Heart on fire

Husk knew that his friend had a problem.  
Honestly said, it was more than one, and the list seemingly only got longer and longer the more he got to knew him.

_The brown-eyed man hit the wall with his fist, a delighted grin on his face as the bones were cracking, not enough to be completely broken but clearly damaged and hurting. It wasn't the first time Husk had found him in their shared bathroom, somehow thinking it was an entertaining act to harm himself in many colorful ways repeatedly. He sighed as he saw the countless bite marks on the other's pale skin, red and burning, and he shook his head, as Alastor greeted him like he usually did, no ounce of shame on his face as he got caught in his self-destruction._

First, he had tried to deny it and shook it off. Everyone was snapping now and then, right? This hadn't been anything more than a small error in the system; he was sure about it.  
After all, he wasn't a stranger to self-harm either.  
He only preferred his drug of choice in liquid form.

_As always, Alastor was the one who prepared dinner. Husk himself wasn't a good chef, and if the younger man offered to cook, who was he to deny it?  
The smell coming out of the kitchen was heavenly, enough so to make his mouth water, as his feet carried him into the room automatically.  
"What are you cooking today, hm?" He asked while he approached the brunette, who didn't seem bothered by his presence, even when he looked up to him with a wide grin and several fresh cuts on his arms.  
The older man couldn't help but stare for a brief moment, before leaving the room and getting the first-aid kit with a nauseous feeling in his stomach. _

Husk dealt with the new revelation in a way that was familiar to him; he was angry.  
The insults he used were plentiful and left his partner in confusion, the ever-present grin tight and almost fearful.  
He didn't mean to scare him. Hell, he didn't even know that was possible to that point, but the older man wasn't good with words, especially not when those words were supposed to be comforting and helpful.  
He couldn't even help himself, after all.

_"Why?" He found himself asking one evening, while they were sitting on the couch, watching a particularly boring movie. His partner was sitting further away from him, but his hand was on top of Husk's, who didn't deny him this little gesture of something that could be called love.  
Once again, he had interrupted Alastor's attempt to slow down his healing and add new injuries to his already many ones. It was almost impressive how quickly the biting and scratching had turned into cutting and burning.  
The brunette turned to him, hazel eyes staring in confusion. It was a look that made Husk want to lock him away from the world and protect him.  
Or was he protecting the world by locking Alastor away? _

The guilt had been overwhelming at first. Even when Husk wasn't a good person and had made his fair share of mistakes, there was still the soft side of him who couldn't see his partner in what seemed to be great emotional pain.  
When Alastor answered him that he doesn't have to worry, that it was just a way to keep himself entertained during suffering from the boredom that came with day to day life and laughed while giving his explanation, Husk stood up so abruptly that the smaller man leaned back, grin frozen on his face in shock.  
"That's fucking stupid, and you know it." He hissed through clenched teeth, leaving the room quickly.  
He needed a moment or two to get his thoughts together.  
Alastor didn't follow him. He didn't expect him to, but even minutes later, he could feel the sorrowful eyes burning on his back.

_Once again, he was here in the bathroom, changing the bandages of the smaller man in front of him. The mixture of faded scars and dark bruises on his already emancipated body sent a rush of worry through him, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to know anymore.  
There wasn't a week where he didn't find another injury on his partner's body, and Alastor got awfully creative.  
No, the usual methods of self-harm didn't tempt him anymore. Now, he had to permanently damage himself to get a rush out of it.  
It made Husk sick through his stomach but he didn't talk to him about it.  
There was no use. The further he went, the more he tried to comfort him, the more the younger distanced himself.  
He was so close and still so far, and Husk didn't want to lose him even more. _

He was overwhelmed by helping Alastor.  
His dedication to making things better left him drained and exhausted, and he had no idea how to fix it.  
For some things, there wasn't a cure, and Alastor seemed to be one of those.  
As he sat down on the couch, turning off the television and placing a hand on his partner's head to brush his fingers through his brown hair, a painful expression was on his face.  
"Please don't make me give up on you."


End file.
